fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
E-106 Eta
E-106 Eta (“η”) is a character who appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. It is the seventh unit in the E-100 Series line, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik either during or after his campaign to harness the power of Chaos. Appearance E-106 Eta has a standard model structure similar to the rest of the E-100 Series, with the addition of the arm jackhammers it was gifted. It is colored light blue and gold with a pair of black plating, one per each shoulder. It has orange eyes. History Early life E-106 Eta was assigned as the Badnik Horde Commander to an undisclosed location, although it is confirmed to be located near Spagonia. Shattered World Crisis During the Shattered World Crisis, Dr. Eggman needed Charles the Hedgehog and Professor Dillon Pickle, two scientists associated with the tremors made by the fractured planet. Thus, he commanded E-106 Eta and its badniks to capture the two scientists and bring them to the Bullet Station facility at the Rail Canyon Zone. E-106 Eta was successful at doing so, and sealed the professors inside the Egg Train. However, thanks to Ben Muttski, the New Freedom Fighters had chased down the Egg Train. Nicole the Holo-Lynx was sent to hack and stop the train, only for her to be ambushed by Eta. She successfully escaped, but did not stop the train. However, she unintentionally made the train speed up. While searching for the professors, Sonic the Hedgehog found the two scientists in a cart, but Eta had quickly made its way over to ambush the Blue Blur. Sonic had quickly faced against Eta, but Uncle Chuck was pushed against the glass he was sealed in when the train made a sharp turn, subduing him. Sonic, distracted, was then trapped against Eta's jackhammers. Luckily, Amy Rose intervened against the fight and began helping Sonic. The two were successful at destroying Eta's right jackhammer arm and its legs, and managed to escape from Eta's hands when the New Freedom Fighters successfully rescued the two scientists. Eta was then trapped within the hole on the roof of the cart in an attempt to stop Sonic and Amy from escaping, which, when it arrived at the Bullet Station, Eggman was not pleasant about the robot's incompetence. Personality E-106 Eta is silent, emotionless and unwaveringly dedicated to disposing the enemies of Dr. Eggman. However, it is quite single-minded when dealing with its foes, showing no care about causing collateral damage to the surroundings despite the risks. Powers and Abilities Unlike the other models in the E-100 series, E-106 Eta's strength lies in melee combat rather than long-ranged laser cannon attacks. Eta's arms are build like pistons which ends with two large durable spikes. With them, Eta is able to apply enough force to its strikes that it can drive its spikes through considerable thick layers of metal with ease. It is also high durable and resilient to damage; it took the combined strength of both Amy and Sonic to significantly damage it, and even then it continued to operate. Trivia *E-106 Eta's role within the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline was originally meant for the character E-107 Theta according to the official solicitation of Sonic the Hedgehog #258. However, because Theta was previously mentioned in the Pre-Super Genesis Wave timeline (specifically during the Light Mobius saga) and the fact that Ian Flynn wanted to avoid any further lawsuit with Ken Penders (this was immediately after the lawsuit between Archie Comics and Ken Penders), Theta was replaced by Eta. *E-106 Eta was accidentally named "E-107 Eta" in Sonic the Hedgehog #257, most likely as part of the switch between Eta and Theta as elaborated above. Category:Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Robots Category:PhazonMario950 Category:E-100 Series Category:Sonic Villains Category:Sonic (series) Category:Archie Comics Characters